


Honey and the Moon

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid just lost to Liverpool at the Bernabéu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and the Moon

"Don't be mad."

Sergio tightens his mouth for that, averting his eyes from Fernando. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the television on the wall. Fernando scoots his chair a little closer, a grin, slick and loose, playing on his lips. He scoots toward Sergio until their knees knock and Sergio looks around the bar with just his eyes, seeing how many people are around and making sure none of them are watching them in their dark corner. Then he gets straight back to pouting.

"I bet I can make you smile."

Fernando's smile takes over the entire room and Sergio just _cannot_ look at him. He pushes his arms tighter over his chest, his jaw clenching as he forces himself to concentrate on just being upset.

"I'm not in the smiling mood, Fer. You're just going to have to get over it."

Fernando lets out a sigh, his shoulders slumping a little. He reaches up and places a hand on Sergio's, squeezing his fingers in against his under his arm.

"This is my last night in Madrid. Don't be angry with me the whole night. It wasn't _me_ that scored the goal."

Sergio says nothing to this, only resets his scowl, eyes averted so high that the whites of them are almost blinding. Fernando slides his hand down Sergio's chest, rubbing at his stomach now, his eyes back to smiling. He pushes his foot out of his Vans and runs the socked tip of it up Sergio's calf. Sergio tenses but doesn't look back.

"This isn't going to work."

"But I know you, Sese. I know how much you love to be touched in public without anyone seeing. I know how much you love that place on your neck kissed. Right..." He leans forward and nudges his nose just beneath Sergio's ear, feeling his heartbeat pick up speed against it before he kisses that spot. Sergio exhales loudly through his nose, his lips pursing, refusing to part for a sound. Fernando pushes his hand lower and slips beneath Sergio's shirt. "And you love how my fingers feel on your stomach. _My_ fingers, Sergio, not just anyone's. Right?"

"Someone's going to see us."

"Isn't that what you'd love? Isn't that what gets you off?" He pushes his hand down into Sergio's pants now, straight and commanding, and wraps a hand around his dick. Sergio draws in a breath so deep his chest simply can't expand anymore. He lets it all out in a fast rush and he's immediately out of breath.

"Fuck."

Fernando runs his foot up Sergio's leg, bending at the knee to ease it between his legs. He sits back, letting his hand slip away so he can push the heel of his foot against Sergio's crotch, feeling him react immediately, those hips pushing up to grind against him. Sergio reaches down with both hands and wraps them around Fernando's ankle, holding it carefully because he knows it's still tender. Fernando whimpers just to give a little control to Sergio and Sergio takes it greedily, rubbing his dick against the length of Fernando's foot and letting out a sturdy groan.

"Is this how you wanna get off, gypsy? Is this what you want?"

" _Ah._ No. No."

"What is it? Tell me?" Fernando leans forward, keeping his foot right where it is but he kisses along Sergio's jaw, pushing his fingers up into his soft, clean hair, Sergio gives in the slightest bit and kisses the beauty mark on Fernando's cheek. God, he loves that beauty mark.

"I wanna fuck you."

"Right here?"

" _Fuck._ " He arches into Fernando's curling, pressing toes, his head falling back, lips parted. Fernando has to restrain himself from touching his own dick. "Yes."

"Are you glad I'm here, Sergio?"

Sergio draws his eyebrows together in what looks like concentration but Fernando knows better, he sees the emotional pouring across his dusk and honey skin. Sergio nods fervently, his tongue sliding out to wet his already shining mouth. He nods.

"Why?"

"B-because you're out with... with me and not any of your team-mates. _Me_. You picked _me_."

"Do you think it's because I care about you more? That I wanted to be with you more?"

Sergio nods again, forcing himself to open his eyes, to look over at that beautiful boy with the starlight skin who has eyes only for him, at least for tonight (tonight, tonight and tonight). Fernando meets his eyes and gives him a disarming, honestly sweet smile. He leans forward, blocking the room from seeing Sergio and what he's about to do to him as he kisses him. He removes his foot and seeks out Sergio's hand with his own. They break apart, palms warming each other as Sergio finally smiles. Fernando looks absolutely radiant then. He squeezes Sergio's hand.

"Take me to your bed, Sese. Please?"

Sergio couldn't say no to him, not for anything in the world.


End file.
